Max Star Pretty Cure!
Max Star Pretty Cure! (マックススタープリキュア！Makkusu Sutā Purikyua!) is the unofficial seventeenth instalment into the Pretty Cure franchise, created and written by HOHSMidnightWolfie. It is the first fused Pretty Cure season, including the characters from Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, as well as some new characters. The lead characters of this season are Misumi Nagisa and Hyuuga Saki. Characters Pretty Cure * : Nagisa is the main heroine of Max Star Pretty Cure!, alongside Saki. She is a lover of food, who has a habit of being overly negative about everything. She is a regular on Verone Academy’s lacrosse team, even though she is a first year. Her alter ego is Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyua Burakku). * : Saki is the main heroine of Max Star Pretty Cure!, alongside Nagisa. She, like Nagisa, loves food. However, she is cheerful and positive, easily putting a smile on peoples faces. She is a regular on Verone Academy’s softball team, even though she is a first year. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Burūmu). * : Honoka is a sixteen year old girl who is admired by many boys. She is smart and was nicknamed “The Queen of Knowledge” in middle school, that title following her to high school. She likes science a lot and wants to become a scientist. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito). * : Mai is a sixteen year old who is in the art club. She is a lover of art, but isn’t sure whether or not she wants to become an artist. She has a love for birds and often goes to the park to feed them. Her alter ego is Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyua Īguretto). * : Hikari is a fourteen year old and the youngest of the group. She is the life of the Queen of the Garden of Light and due to the Queen never coming back, she become the Queen herself. Her alter ego is Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito). * : Michiru is a sixteen year old, who was created by Dark Fall alongside her sister Kaoru. However, they became humans after befriending Mai and Saki. She wants to work at an orphanage, to be able to help kids get families. Her alter ego is Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito). * : Honami is a fifteen year old who is overly sarcastic. She is the only one in the group who had not been a Pretty Cure until Max Star Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Dark (キュアダークKyua Dāku). * : Kaoru is a sixteen year old, who was created by Dark Fall alongside her sister Michiru. However, they became humans after befriending Mai and Saki. She wants to work at an orphanage, to be able to help kids get families. Her alter ego is Cure Windy (キュアウィンディKyua Windi). Allies * : Mepple is the fairy partner of Nagisa who he often quirrels with. He loves Mipple and is often seen being “lovey-dovey” with her. Despite this, his relationship with Nagisa grew over time. He ends his sentences with “-mepo”. * : Flappy is the fairy partner of Saki, who he gets along with on a decent level. He loves Choppy, who seems to be unaware of that fact. He ends his sentences with “-lapi”. * : Mipple is the fairy partner of Honoka, who she has a good relationship with. She loves Mepple and is often seen being “lovey-dovey” with him. She ends her sentences with “-mipo”. * : Choppy is the fairy partner of Mai, who she has a good relationship with. She appears to be unaware of Flappy’s crush on her. She ends her sentences with “-chopy”. * : Pollun is the fairy partner of Hikari, who he has a good relationship with. He sometimes gets worried when she doesn’t get mad at him. He is also the prince of the Garden of Light, his little sister being Lulun. He ends his sentences with “-popo”. * : Moop is the fairy partner of Michiru, who he respects and cares about. He is the brother of Foop. He ends his sentences with “-mupu”. * : Lulun is the fairy partner of Honami and the two have a sisterlike relationship. Lulun often gets sad because people don’t talk to her a lot. She is the princess of the Garden of Light and Pollun’s little sister. She ends her sentences with “-lulu”. * : Foop is the fairy partner of Kaoru, who she admires a lot. Her brother is Moop. She ends her sentences with “-pupu”. Trivia *This is the first season of Pretty Cure to have eight Cures. **It is also the first season to have two Cures of each colour. *It is the first season to have eight mascots. *It is the first season to feature two Pretty Cure teams combining into one. **It’s succeeded by Yes! Smile Pretty Cure!, Go! Fresh Princess Pretty Cure!, Happiness! Heartcatch Charge Pretty Cure!, Suite! Mahoutsukai Pretty Cure!, Dokidoki! HUGtto Pretty Cure! and Kirakira! Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure!. Category:Stub Category:Stubs Category:Article Stubs Category:Max Star Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series